


There's a weird looking cat outside

by ezra_swill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, comedy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezra_swill/pseuds/ezra_swill
Summary: a very ugly cat appears at draco and Neville's home
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	There's a weird looking cat outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanatical fics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fanatical+fics).



> for context look at the "MA THERE'S A WEIRD LOOKING CAT OUTSIDE" meme, to help here's a link. i cant add much else to help you. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8i2WPxXxS4

“Neville! Come look at this, what is this? Neville! Nevill there's a weird looking cat, I don't want it starting a fight with Asteria! NEVILLE.” Asteria was Draco's cat, and currently Draco was shouting at a different cat. This cat was ugly, at least Draco thought so. Neville was confused and came out the back door, seeing draco hiding behind the door of the shed he used for potions. Neville had also seen the cat, with weird eyes and teeth. It's face was flat and looked unflattering. “It looks like it's been chasing parked cars! Look at it, Neville just-” Draco didn't finish his sentence as suddenly the cat ran for some of neville’s white and purple hydrangea bushes causing Draco to jump back behind the door. It either stayed there in the bushes or ran off somewhere and neither of them could really tell from where they were standing. 

Neville had started to leave food out during the day for the cat once they both realized that the cat would start staying around. Draco didn't enjoy that, he felt that his husband was just encouraging the cat to stay around. Neville started to enjoy the cat however, and it even started to follow him when he was gardening. Draco stayed in his shed now working on potions when Neville garden in the evenings, mostly to make a point. “Draco are you scared of a cat?” Neville teased as Draco intently watched the cat leave through the hydrangea bushes with it's little path. (Draco had felt that as a personal attack since he had gotten Neville the flowers a year after moving in with him) (Neville had also assured him that a stray cat wouldn't know that.) 

One day Draco had gotten inside, and on the couch in his seat was a cat. An ugly cat. Neville had brought the cat inside and gotten it a bath as well, cleaning it up. Asteria was near the cat playing with his tail seeming bored. “Betrayal.” Draco mumbled. Nevill came downstairs smiling in his awkward fashion. He sighed, he didn't like the cat but Neville did and there's one gryffindor train Neville did have. Being stubborn.

**Author's Note:**

> To help the argument, Neville is stubborn even if its to be cowardly.


End file.
